Preparation of 8-chloro-N-[(2-chloro-5-methoxyphenyl)sulfonyl]-6-(trifluoromethyl)-imidazo[1,2-a]pyridine-2-carboxamide and its use as a nematocide is described in PCT Patent Publication WO 2010/129500. However, the need continues for new or improved methods suitable for rapidly and economically providing 8-chloro-N-[(2-chloro-5-methoxyphenyl)sulfonyl]-6-(trifluoromethyl)-imidazo[1,2-a]pyridine-2-carboxamide.